1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reciprocating valves. More specifically, the invention is reciprocating reed valve with a variable aperture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reciprocating valve is used to control back-and-forth fluid flow between two chambers, conduits, etc. When the delta pressure between two such chambers is variable, it is desirable for a reciprocating valve to automatically adjust to the varying pressure in order to maintain a desired flow schedule and avoid over-restriction of a fluid flow.